


Playing Dirty

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [97]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Explicit: Sex Games. Who can masturbate the longest? Who can cum the farthest? Who can cum the highest? Who can get the other to come fastest?





	Playing Dirty

The competition had been going on for weeks, conceived while they’d both been at the bottom of their glasses in an empty officer’s cantina in the early hours of gamma shift. Bragging had been met with derisive laughter, disbelieving laughter, raised eyebrows, until, almost like gentlemen, they had shaken hands and agreed to the wager. 

Who could masturbate longest? Who could suck better? Who was champion at eating ass? Some of the challenges, Hux liked to think he was above, and had to be coaxed by Kylo into competition with several shots of whiskey before he could even look at the target he had to aim for, dick in hand, without grimacing. 

In the interest of fairness, they had each borne witness to every one of the other’s feats, to ensure times were recorded and distances, where necessary, were accurate and not embellished. To their mutual surprise, they broke record evenly between them, Hux’s achievements speaking of his upbringing in a military school, Kylo’s speaking of a solitary, monk-like aesthetic. 

And so it had come to his to decide… neither was quite sure anymore. The tension had wound between them tight like a spring as the weeks went by. Sharp eyes watched the movement of hands in unassisted masturbation, lips licked and the threat of sweat appearing on lips as each watched, but did not touch. Until his final challenge. 

The day before Hux had lain naked before Kylo, staring without flinching into his eyes as Kylo’s hand moved on his cock. Kylo himself was fully clothed, leaning close over Hux to smother him with his bulk, dark hair falling around his face and threatening to brush against Hux’s skin. Hux’s skin flushed easily under Kylo’s mouth, bite marks appearing livid and red against his skin, and still Hux looked at Kylo, eyes blown wide, with a faintly amused expression on his face. 

Kylo growled, resisting the urge to bare his teeth and took Hux into his mouth, finally pulling a reaction from him. He let his head fall back on the pillow, neck exposed as Kylo began to lick and tease. When Kylo had braced himself, taking Hux fully into his mouth, nose buried in his pubic hair just as Hux’s cock was buried in his throat, Hux’s back arched from the mattress, a long, low groan rising from his throat. But still he didn’t come. Some many minutes later, when Kylo’s jaw ached with effort, and Hux’s hand was tight in his hair, directing his movement, Hux finally stiffened, grunted and came. 

Kylo sat back, dragging the back of one hand across his mouth as the taste of bitter fluid coated his tongue. He tried to summon a feeling of smugness, of superiority as Hux panted, but when Hux finally lifted his head, hair sweat damp against his temples, the look in his eye made his come turn to ice in his stomach. 

Now their positions were reversed, Kylo lay against his pillows while Hux knelt between his legs. His cock was already standing to attention, the head flushed as Hux gently stroked it, swiping his thumb over the sensitive head every now and again. Kylo watched him as Hux watched his own hand, trying to determine his strategy. Hux hadn’t said a word since Kylo had climbed onto the bed and presented himself, so unlike his usual demands for _harder, faster damnit_ , and the threats that he would throw Kylo out and take care of things himself if he didn’t improve. But this Hux was silent. 

As if reading his thoughts, Hux looked up, a sly smile spreading on his face. His hand was beginning to pick up speed, a sensation Kylo was enjoying utterly, but one he could easily endure by slipping into a meditative state without even touching the Force. But as Hux began to lean his weight onto his knees, moving forward and up as he moved closer to Kylo, Kylo watched him first confused then smiling as Hux leaned down over him. Was he, this slip of an officer, trying to copy his tactics? 

He almost laughed aloud when he felt Hux nuzzle against his neck, just under his ear. Hux did it again, and Kylo felt his whole body shudder in response. He gasped as he felt Hux’s breath caress the shell of his ear, had to struggle to catch the words that were just barely spoken;

“Please…” Hux whispered. “Kylo please, I need you.”

Kylo barked a shout as his climax tore through him, feeling his face flush with embarrassment even as Hux continued to work him through his orgasm, hand moving on his cock until it had stopped pulsing and slowly began to grow soft in his hands. He released Kylo and swung himself over Kylo’s legs, sitting on the edge of the bed and using the towel laid there to give his hand an initial clean before going to the fresher. 

When he emerged, Kylo had moved to the edge of the bed, legging in place, and hair hanging about his face. Hux stopped in front of him, at parade stance and waited until Kylo looked up at him, a sneer on his face to meet the insufferable smugness on Hux’s. 

“I win.”


End file.
